Childhood stories
by LiteratiGeek
Summary: Erik Selvig: He's delusional! Listen to what he's saying. He's talking about Mjolnir, and Thor, and the Bifrost! It's the stories I grew up with as a child!


**Short little drabble like post inspired by the rain today.**

**Read, enjoy, review!**

* * *

The rain pounded down on the roof as the wind picked up, scratching the tree outside his room against the window. Erik threw the blankets off, his feet touching the cool wooden floor of his room before carrying him out and into the hallway. All of the lights in the house were out except for one. The toddler's feet carried him towards it like a moth in the darkness to a torch.

His fingers gripped the wooden door frame as he tilted his blond head around to peer into the room. It was his father's study. Framed pictures lined the walls that were not covered by bookshelves. A large oak desk set under the window with a desk lamp illuminating the entire room. The man at the desk scratched his pen across the document in front of him until Erik leaned forward enough to the make the floor board below him squeak.

The older man turned, looking over his shoulder before turning completely to the side to look at the young boy, "Erik, what are you doing out of bed, son?" He asked.

"I don't like the thunder." Erik replied, eyes casting down to the floor.

The man pushed up out of his chair and walked the distance of the room to pick up the young boy. He balanced him on his hip as the boy wrapped his arms around his father's shoulders, leaning his head against him. The man carried his boy back into his bedroom, sitting down on the small bed before laying him down.

"Why don't you like the thunder?" He asked, pulling the blanket up as his son settled down.

"It's loud." Erik replied as his father tucked him in.

"Of course it's loud." His father chuckled, "Do you know why we have thunder?" he questioned, Erik shook his head. "Thor." His father said simply with a smile.

"Thor?" Erik questioned, grabbing his stuffed teddy bear from the corner of his bed to hug to his chest.

"Thor!" His father exclaimed as if Erik, at four, should know of him, "The god of Thunder! He protects his land of Asgard and Earth. When it storms, they say, the mighty Asgardian gods are at battle. And with each whoosh," This father emphasized this by holding his hands together as fist and making a swinging motion like a bat, "of Thor's mighty hammer it echoes all the way down to Earth."

"Who's he fightin?" Erik asked staring up as his father curiously.

"The Frost Giants, enemies of the Asgardians," His father explained, using the tone of voice parents did when they wanted their children to think something was impressive.

"Frost giants?" Erik asked, a worried look over his features.

"Horrible, giant creatures made of ice." His father explained.

"And Thor kills em?" Erik asked curiously.

"Yeap, every single one of them; protecting earth." His father told him with a nod. "And when it rains, that's the Frost Giants melting." His father added.

"Rain's dead bodies?" Erik asked making a face.

"Just Ice ones." His father told him with a chuckle. "Thunder doesn't seem so bad now does it?" He questioned.

"No...it's good." Erik said looking down. "I don't want Frost Giants here." He reasoned.

"Good, now get some sleep, listen to Thor beat those mean Frost Giant's back." His father told him, ruffling Erik's hair as he rose and left the room.

Erik laid in silence for a while, blue eyes looking from his ceiling to the window above his head. Another clash of thunder rolled across the sky as the winds picked up. Erik shut his eyes, hugging his bear closer to him, jumping slightly with another clash of thunder.

"Mr. Thor…" Erik spoke up, opening his eyes. "I know you're doin good job killing Frost Giants, but could you be a little quieter? Thank you." Erik said softly, turning to lay down on his side so it was easier to look out the window, pulling the sheet up over his head so there was a small opening he could look out of.

A few moments later another clash of thunder rolled across the sky, Erik poked his head out for a moment to look out the window better, "Good job, Mr. Thor." He said before hiding back under his sheet. Eventually he would fall asleep, long after the battle was over.


End file.
